Barbie In The Pink Shoes/Transcript
(The ballet girls are doing a dance for a upcoming ballet) Natasha: Dakotah arms! Casey where are you looking? Gabrielle smile! And a one two three and three and four! Head up Casey watch the audience! Now on the beat! Perfect! Head direction girls lean you're arms and a two a three and four! Kristyn and Dillon: And a two a two a three and four. Kristyn: I can't believe I remember every single move of this dance. Dillon: Well at least you should to something for a year or two. Kristyn: Seven. Hailey: Dillon, since your arms are cleared up it'll take your courier to the whole next level. Tara: Shhh! Dillon: Since when are you the shosh monster? Tara: I'm sorry guys, I've got three solos to do so can you just focus please. Marguerite: Dillon, Tara you're next! (The kids including Hannah have practiced a lot and they stopped) Natasha: It's close girls, but I have a feeling that you should practice with Madame Marguerite. You should focus on every single step Holly. Hannah: It's Hannah. Natasha: That is right my dear, you should make your moves be special, you will be perfect. Hannah: Yes, madame. (The kids leave with there cute animal backpacks) Natasha: Now, who is next? Tara: Last rehearsal before the show Dillon, let's make magic. Hailey: Ugh! She's so obnoxious. And so dramatic. Kristyn: And so good. (Tara and Dillon both practices the Black Swan Pas Duex number) Mr. Pennington: Nicely done! (Kristyn makes a happy face) Kristyn: Oh, I wish I could dance to the Black Swan Pas Duex. (While they are dancing Mr. Pennington dances to the beat of the music and accidentally trips. And they finished the number and the music ends) Mr. Pennington: Yes! Whoo-Hooo! That's my girl! Natasha: Perfect. (Mr. Pennington starts cheering, clapping and whistling) Kristyn: You guys are amazing! Tara: Oh, of course we aren't going all out saving something for the show tonight it's why those positions are so sloppy right Dillon? Dillon: Sloppy? Tara: We've got more to do then I thought. Natasha: Let's have the milkmaid number. Lower the cow! Kristyn: Hailey, where's my bucket? Hailey: Check. Dance like nobody's watching. Tara: It's like nobody will be watching, except the cow. Dillon: A simple break a leg would've been nice. (The cardboard cow is lowered) Kristyn: Ugh! (Puts down the bucket, and starts dancing with music playing) Hailey: Nice. Good. (She continued dancing and lively music starts playing) Hailey: Oh no. Tara: That's not chirography, what's she doing? Dillon: Something awesome! That's gonna give her a whole sack of trouble. (Music continues) Natasha: Stop! Stop the music! Stop everything! That means you Kristyn! Kristyn: What? Wahhh! Ugh! (She trips and her shoes are untied) Natasha: Ms. Farraday, this is not the chirography we rehearsed. Kristyn: I'm sorry, I didn't me too. Natasha: It is your goal to get the attention to the ballet scouts tonight? Kristyn: Yes, madame. Natasha: Then I strongly forbid you follow the chirography the right way, but it won't get to you. Tara: Oh, this is cutting into my rehearsal time. Hailey: Shhh! Natasha: I've seen other girls dancing with there own ideas, and I've promised that story does not end well. Kristyn: I'm sorry, it's just starts to flow from me and my moves do there own thing. Natasha: You can do that own thing if you like Ms. Farraday, but it won't get to you. Kristyn: I understand madame. Natasha: You're a good dancer, you can be another Tara if I do as I say. Isn't that what you want? Kristyn: Yes, madame. Natasha: Take five everyone. Dillon: Are you okay? Tara: Dillon! Kristyn: Yeah, I'm fine. Hailey: Come on Kristyn, let's go get you some new shoes. (They both leave) Mr. Pennington: Hey yo! Um. Madame. Natasha: Yes. Mr. Pennington: She can do it. Natasha: What? Mr. Pennington: Tara. Tara, she can do the solo to that Farraday girl. Oh! You hurt my manners. Hey, turkey jerky, know protein madame! Natasha: I'll set up a lineup after rehearsal as I please, no one enter round until I say so. Mr. Pennington: This is Tara's big night I won't anything to spoil it. Capice. Natasha: The international ballet scouts will see plenty of your daughter. Mr. Pennington: Well, what else are they about to see? Falling cows, check. An octopus in a milkmaid costume, double check. Hey, is that guyguy in the program.... Natasha: My program is not a question here Mr. Pennington, are we clear? Mr. Pennington: Ye...crystal. Who's blasting the AC, it's freezing in here. Brrr. Natasha: The Temputure in here is perfect. (In Costume Shop) Hailey: Hello. Madame Katerina. Madame Katerina. Katerina: Coming! Hailey: Oh, hi. Madame Katerina do we have any size fives? Katerina: Shoes? Well, there should be some extras over by the Giselle ''costumes. Kristyn: It'll take me more than new shoes to make Madame Natasha happy tonight, it is far from perfect. Katerina: Oh, nonsense dear I saw the whole thing beautiful dancing like a butterfly. Kristyn: But, when I'm dancing I know the chirography but it starts to flow from me and then new moves just aren't moving. (She starts twirling) Hailey: She has been this way forever madame she knows every role and every step, but when it's time to preform she just...okay there are no size fives here. Katerina: Try over at the ''Swan Lake storage. Kristyn: (sighs) Giselle. I will give everything to dance Giselle. (Kristyn humming and dancing) Katerina: Careful. Were not quite done with that one yet. Kristyn: Tara's so lucky, madame trust me with that lead role. Katerina: But your milkmaid dance is a delight! Kristyn: Oh, just once I wish I can be Odette Queen of the Swans. Katerina: I wanted that too, but Natasha got all the dancing talent in our family. Hailey: Yes, size five! Oh, two. Kristyn: (gasps) Katerina: The Snow Queen. Our holiday production this year. Kristyn: Does Tara wear this too? Katerina: Not this one. Kristyn: Doesn't matter, I'm sure I will be wearing antlers and pulling a sleigh. Hailey: Ugh! Plenty of shoes madame, but no fives and all the stores are closed. Katerina: Oh wait! I might have something here. (Katerina brings an brown box gives it to Kristyn opens it and inside is the beautiful pink shoes) Kristyn: Oh, there beautiful. Katerina: There for you my dear. Kristyn: Thank you, madame. Hailey: Well, right size wrong color. Kristyn: No way! Pink is always in style. Hailey: You know, I would bleach them to match your costume. Kristyn: Don't you dare! (Madame Katerina smiles) Hailey: Madame, if you have these all along why didn't you.... Kristyn: Wow! These are some shoes. (The pink shoes starts glowing) Hailey: Whoa. (Kristyn smiles, and as she stands the pink shoes transports them to the magical ballet world) Kristyn and Hailey: Whoa. Kristyn: Hailey, where are we and what am I wearing? Hailey: I have no idea, and it looks like Tara's Giselle dress. Kristyn: Tara's dress, where did it come from? Hailey: Madame Katerina did the bodice and I did the skirt, but the fabric is from India so technically. Kristyn: No, I mean how did I get into this dress? Hailey: Um, I guess the same way your hair turned strawberry blonde. Kristyn: What? (Ballet music playing) Hailey: Wait, I know that music. (Kristyn and Hailey walks down the forest and they found two cottages) Kristyn and Hailey: Wow. Kristyn: These houses, it's like were in Giselle. Hailey: How could we be in Giselle? Kristyn: I don't know, but if we are the maidens are about to appear. (The peasants start dancing) Kristyn: Look, the peasants are about to crown Giselle Queen of the Harvest. And there's Albrecht the prince. Hailey: Jerk! Engaged to another girl who is still trying to date Giselle. Where's some nice guy hilarious or whatever. Kristyn: Hilarion, he's hiding I guess. Hailey: Oh yeah, of course he is and we are in a ballet and pigs were about to fly. Kristyn: No, no flying pigs. When the music ends Giselle will come right out of that cottage right now. (Albrecht didn't see Giselle coming out) Kristyn: He's missing her cue. (Music starts and ends again) Kristyn: Right now. (Again he didn't see her) Kristyn: Who do you think she is? Hailey: Back at the Costume Shop. (Music starts and ends again) Kristyn: Right now. (Door opens and all it was is Giselle's mother Berthe) Albrecht: Ugh! (Berthe then sees Kristyn and Hailey hiding in the tree) Berthe: Psst! Giselle. (Kristyn and Hailey hide) Kristyn: Who's she talking to? Hailey: I think she's talking to you. Kristyn: Me? I'm not Giselle. Hailey: You got the dress and the hair and the new pair of.... Kristyn and Hailey: (gasps)....the shoes! Hailey: Dance now, ask questions later. (Kristyn runs down the hill and dances with ballet music playing) Albrecht: She's so beautiful, I must have her as my wife. Hailey: So, you're a peasant huh? Albrecht: What? Of course yes. Hailey: Single are you no fiance? Albrecht: No! No, of course not. Hailey: Yeah, of course not. Not masquerading as peasant to deceive Giselle into marrying you? Albrecht: Well, I'm not sure what you're talking about. Hailey: Beefs too, or foie gras. Albrecht: A foie gras of course. Hailey: Aha! (Kristyn dances so well and the music ends) (The peasants clap and cheer) Hailey: That was awesome! Now let's get out of here. Kristyn: These shoes, I love these shoes. Albrecht: My darling, you are more beautiful today then ever before. Kristyn: Um, thank you. Albrecht: Your eyes blue as the sky, your hair kissed with strawberry. Kristyn: Oh yeah right, I don't know if.... Albrecht: And I've never seen you dance like that before, if that's a matter of fact. Hilarion: Giselle, this man is an impostor! Look at his hand, soft like a baby's behind. Albrecht: Yes! Yes, it's true I'm royal and rich and stunning, but is this my fault? Anything depends on you today on my wedding. Kristyn: Uh, I think there's a little misunderstanding. Hilarion: Exactly! Giselle and I are about get married tomorrow. Kristyn: (laughs) That's hilarious. Hilarion: it's Hilarion. Albrecht: You? (scoffs) What can you offer her? I am deceandant of the must of here, you are nothing but a selfish farm boy. Hilarion: I am a hunter and provider of this entire village. Giselle and I once milked our first cows together, remember Giselle I got you your first bucket? Kristyn: Bucket? Albrecht: Bucket? I can give her gold buckets, to carry gold bullion? Kristyn: Whoa! Hold on, I'm not getting married I'm only 17. Albrecht: 17? Better late then ever my sweet. Hilarion: You don't look a day over 16. Kristyn: Couldn't we just dance some more? Hailey: Giselle, a word please? Albrecht: Your first bucket, really? Hilarion: It is a nice bucket! Hailey: Kristyn, we gotta get out of here. Kristyn: I don't know, there both kinda cute and do you saw me dance right. Hailey: If this is ''Giselle ''you know how this story ends, mad scene, dance dance, sword at the heart (imitates choking), got some ghosts there whooo, and grave! (Hailey falls down the ground) Kristyn: Yeah, it doesn't end well does it? But, just one more dance then we can..... (Hilarion and Albrecht both fight) Hailey: Uh, they're busy. Let's go. Kristyn: Where are we going? Hailey: Anywhere but here? (Then a carriage of the Snow Queen arrives) Kristyn: Someone's coming! Maybe they can give us a ride. Hailey: What are you doing? Kristyn: Flagging down to see who's in that..... Hailey: No, you're not. (Hailey takes Kristyn's hand to hide in the bush) Kristyn: (shivers) Wow, did you feel that? Hailey: I did. Hilarion: This is not over, you couldn't just stand here for the marriage between her. Albrecht: Well because, I am six in line to the throne third I must say which I don't. Snow Queen: (clearing throat) Albrecht and Hilarion: What? (They both bow down to her) Snow Queen: Exactly, what is happening here? Category:Transcripts